The Decline
by Dana E. Vassy
Summary: Mulder is finally broken, and it is Scully who plays the dejected observer. Inspired by the mad scene from the musical Sunset Boulevard


Title: The Decline  
Author: Dana E. Vassy  
Rating: PG 13  
Category: Scully angst, character death  
Spoilers: Biogenesis, TSE, Amor Fati, Folie A Deux, And Sunset Boulevard  
Dedications: To all Norma's from Gloria to Elaine. To the fabulous people on dfhb,   
CADF, anti-Fowley, Mulder Lovers, AnXFObsession – your feedback keeps me   
going guys  
Archive: pretty please – just send me an addy though  
Feedback: louise@smithshouse.swinternet.co.uk   
  
"She kisses his mouth, she kisses his mouth…"  
The infamous mad scene from the end of ALW's musical Sunset Boulevard.  
  
  
The room was glaringly white. Every surface was meticulously padded to prevent   
any injuries. He sat in the corner, gently rocking himself back and forth.  
  
Scully paused before opening the door. Perhaps he would remember her this time.   
But the other doctors had warned against optimism in such a severe case. Wherever   
Mulder's mind was, it did not appear to be accepting visitors.  
  
She stepped into the room, the click of her heels subdued by the flooring. No   
acknowledgement of her presence. Moving slowly to avoid alarm, Scully went to   
Mulder's side. Sensing her presence at last, he gave her a searching glance before   
allowing himself to be caught up in her tearful embrace.  
  
It was harder now to see him like this. On previous occasions, Scully had believed in   
her partner's sanity, or at least had evil reasons to explain his behaviour. That was not   
the case here. Irretrievable breakdown with a permanent vegetative state as the end   
result. No treatment in the world could save Mulder now. But it could not stop   
Scully's vain hopes and prayers. God have saved her when everyone said her cancer   
was incurable – maybe the Consortium would have answers to this problem. But   
there had been no sign thus far.  
  
As she fell into rhythm with Mulder's aimless rocking, she let her mind drift to the   
heady days of their FBI partnership. Since the final closure of the X-Files, Mulder   
had been unduly aggressive. This eventually translated into the state she observed   
now. But she recalled the strong and beautiful Mulder – wisecracking and   
determined. It was he who had supported her most through the tough times,   
regardless of the toll it took on him. His disillusionment and grief had consumed the   
fragile mind that had made him so great. He was but a shadow of his former self.   
The shock of seeing him affected by the artefact was tame in comparison to her   
reaction here.  
  
After leaving the X-Files Scully had returned to medicine. Working in cancer   
research was rewarding, but she had quit immediately on hearing of Mulder's illness.   
It had shaken her badly to see the combined effects of his loss and defeat. This is   
what so many had predicted for 'Spooky', but Scully had never expected it for a   
minute. Therefore, instead of continuing her career, the sassy doctor had devoted   
herself to caring for her friend. Once, they had been lovers – but their post-FBI career   
directions put paid to that phase. Now, Scully was helpless to halt the deterioration   
that gnawed at Mulder.  
  
Before long, her allocated time was over. If only he had remained stable enough to be   
cared for at home. It had been an arduous task, but one that Scully readily accepted.   
Planting a firm kiss on Mulder's damp forehead, she left him there to continue his   
barely audible murmuring. Once back at her car, she slumped on the steering wheel   
and sobbed until her eyes were purged of all their tears.  
  
Scully was well acquainted with death, as it had been no stranger during her lifetime.   
But losing Mulder was tantamount to losing a limb. In fact, it was worse than that.   
He had survived so much adversity, only for it to return and haunt him. Memories of   
his family and the victory of the Consortium had been more than he could take. It   
hurt her so badly to see this destroy him. Still, tears could do nothing.  
  
The rain drizzled silently all around. The only words were those of the priest as he   
read his standard passages. With her face obscured by the wide brim of her hat,   
Scully let the moisture trickle from her eyes in imitation of the rain. The suffering   
was over at last for Mulder. His final hysteria had been devastating, with infinitely   
rare moments of lucidity. Scully only hoped he had understood when she told him   
that she loved him. The small crowd stood impatiently on the sodden grass, all   
waiting to be somewhere else. Throwing the first handful of earth into the grave,   
Scully resisted the urge to pray under her breath. That was of no relevance to Mulder   
anymore – the bastards could no longer hurt him. With a wistful sigh, Scully turned   
on her heel and headed to the car. Alone.  



End file.
